


In and Out of Hand

by zeldadestry



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-21
Updated: 2006-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was beautiful and it was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In and Out of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> written as a coda for episode 207, 'Convergence'

Everyone wants to have something beautiful. That's the most disturbing aspect of the home invasions. People would have bought lamps, paintings, precisely because of their beauty, never knowing that the ugliest and harshest of all crimes had happened, that blood had been spilled, just so they could own their precious furnishings.

Everyone wants to have something beautiful, something that belongs only to them. When Charlie had to sit there, squirming, and hear that prick Penfield try to tear apart the Eppes Convergence it was very much like his own object of beauty, so hard earned, was being pried away. Coming back with the variation had restored everything to its rightful order, had made the Convergence not only beautiful again, but also returned it solely to him. It was beautiful and it was his.

When he finally makes it back into the house, he finds Don asleep at the table, collapsed over the jigsaw puzzle. And he can not think of, can not imagine or even conceive of anything more important than watching his brother's chest rise and fall with each breath. Don isn't his, but Don is beautiful, and when Charlie looks at his brother that is all that matters.


End file.
